james_bennettfandomcom-20200214-history
The People Versus: Transmania Competes
The People Versus: Transmania Competes was a Transmanian game show originally produced by Celador Productions based on the British version of the programme called The People Versus, it was premiered on ATN. It was hosted by Radio 1 disc jockey and television presenter Andrew Cunningham. The central format was that the questions were sent in by the viewers. Format Network version For every question, the contestants got correct they won £5,000. The rules were: In each round, the players were shown five questions from one of their specialist subjects. In Round One, each contestant had to attempt and answer correctly one of those five questions - "one of five to stay alive". In Round Two, on a different subject they had to answer two correctly to stay in, Round Three, three, Round Four, four and finally in Round Five, they had to answer all five. In each round, the player could, if they wanted, earn more cash by answering more questions than the quota required, again for £5,000 a piece. To help, each player was shown all five questions at the start. Each player was also given three 'flips'. If a player wanted to use a flip, they could substitute any of the five given questions for another one. Also, if they had the cash, they could elect to 'buy' answers to questions at £10,000 a time. Finishing Round 5 meant the contestant would begin again at Round 1. There was no limit on the amount of money someone could win which theoretically meant someone could win more than a million pounds sterling, the top prize of the Transmanian quiz show production Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, although no contestant ever won anywhere near this amount of money. If a person got their question wrong, they lost all money in that round and their seat in the game went to the person who set the question. Syndicated version Studio contestants were asked general knowledge questions set by the public. The rounds were as follows: *Round one: one question worth £500, and four passes *Round two: two questions worth £1,000, and three passes *Round three: three questions worth £2,500, and two passes *Round four: four questions worth £5,000, and one pass *Round five: five questions worth £10,000, and no passes The contestant had a four-minute time limit to finish the rounds. Running out of time meant they lost. If the contestant was stuck on a question, he or she could pass, but if they cannot pass any more, they must use a 'Flip'. A contestant had three flips at their disposal. These substituted the question for an alternative one on their specialist subject. Finishing Round 5 meant that the contestant would bank the £5,000 and have the chance to restart from Round 1 again with their Flips restored. As in the first series, there is an unlimited amount of money to be won. The highest sum of money won on the syndicated version was £15,900. If a contestant answered a question incorrectly or time is up, then they were knocked out of the game. The person who set the question won £500. (Later in the series this changed to £50 for a Round 1 knockout, with no money being awarded for an elimination in a later round.) The Bong Game was then played. The studio contestant had the choice of 3 Bong games. One of these three games did not have a bong in it all and went all the way to the money he had in play. A robotic voice readout increasing amounts of money. The aim was to stop the voice before the bong sounded. The contestant had to press a button to stop the voice and win whatever was shown on the screen. If the contestant managed to beat the bong, the rest of the money in play went to the person who caught the studio contestant out. If the studio player failed to beat the bong, then they would win nothing and the member of the public won all of the money in play. The contestant then found out where the bong would have come in. Category:Game shows Category:2000s Transmanian television series